


Music to My Ears

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: On a lazy summer's day, Yuri finds the perfect song for his new short program on Yuuri's laptop. Phichit can't contain his laughter.





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehobbem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/gifts).



It was a lazy day; one that rarely came and one that Yuuri couldn’t have imagined would come to being after the previous year. It was a small group of skaters that came to Hasetsu this time and the whole town was thrilled. More people updating their instagrams with pictures and tags of the town, of the people and the shops and the little touristy things that they hardly noticed anymore. It meant the town would see more people popping in; trying to figure out why this sleepy seaside town in southern Japan was suddenly so popular. 

 

It was just him and Phichit and Yuri in the main room of the inn, the fan cooling off the area and cooling drinks by their hands. Yuri had gotten a hold of Yuuri’s computer, stating that he “needed something cool” for the upcoming season and if he found it early enough, then he could actually work out a routine with Lilia and Yakov instead of making it up at the last minute like he had at the exhibition skate. 

 

Yuuri was barely paying attention when something familiar came out of the speakers and he turned to Yuri in horror, then to Phichit, who was already laughing. “Yuuri, you actually saved the files? I’m so proud of you.”

 

“You actually have some decent music on here, katsudon. I’m surprised.” He was actually tapping his hand to the beat and Yuuri was certain that his face was going to explode from how hot it felt. “I could see myself skating to this…” 

 

“Oh god, please don’t,” Yuuri mumbled, resisting the urge to yank away the laptop and delete all the songs that were under the folder that Yuri had found. He had forgotten that he had saved them after Amy had sent them to him. He hadn’t expected anyone to actually  _ find _ them and if they did… well, why would they think they were any good?

 

“You’re acting really weird,” Yuri made a face and kept the computer out of his reach. “Are you embarrassed that you have good taste or something?”

 

Phichit grinned widely, at both of their reactions. “You know, it’s Yuuri singing, right?” he asked, not even trying for innocent, he was barely holding back from cracking up. He didn’t get many chances to show off Yuuri like this and there was a whole folder of songs that Yuuri had recorded for one of their music classes. It paid to be able to understand all sorts of music when you were going to skate to it and when one of the students that worked a stint in a recording studio heard Yuuri  _ sing _ , well-- 

 

Yuri stopped the song, giving Yuuri an incredulous look, eyes narrowed in disbelief. “You’re joking,” he said flatly. “I’ve never heard him sing before.” 

 

“He doesn’t do it in front of many people,” Phichit patted Yuuri on the back. “Their loss, but our gain,” he laughed again. “Yuuri,” he wheedled. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Yuri thought the song was pretty cool, right?”

 

“He’s not going to think it’s cool  _ now _ ,” Yuuri mumbled behind his hands, but he lifted his head, looking faintly ashamed. Yuri was still looking annoyed and impatient, waiting for the answer to the question he hadn’t quite asked. 

 

“I recorded a few songs for fun,” Yuuri mumbled to the floor. “Just for a few friends and all. I was just fooling around and…” he shrugged. “They fixed them all up so that they sounded good.”

 

“How many songs do you have?” Yuri held up a hand before Yuuri could answer. “Nevermind, it’s all the ones labeled ‘Detroit’, I bet,” he clicked through each of the songs, pausing on a few to listen to more than just the beginning. “Why didn’t you ever say you could sing?”

 

Yuuri looked bewildered at the accusation. “It never came up?” he shrugged. “And it wasn’t important--it’s not like I’m any good. That’s all the stuff that Amy and her group did to make it sound professional.” 

 

“I bet Viktor’s heard you sing,” Phichit said slyly, a mischievous grin tilting up the corners of his mouth. “You had that really sappy one that you said you’d sing once you met the one you wanted to be with…” he held his phone out, making it obvious he was looking for something. “You sang it to  _ me _ when you were drunk that one time…”

 

Yuri’s eyes lit up at a chance for revenge, but Yuuri lunged at Phichit. “No, no no…” he begged. “I remember that,” he wailed, “and it was awful, Phichit. Don’t … I can’t believe you  _ saved _ it,” he hid his face again. 

 

“It was very romantic,” Phichit kept his face straight that time. “Even if I couldn’t understand any of it.” He held out his phone again and tossed it to Yuri, who caught it with one hand and clicked on the video that Phichit had taken of a much-younger, very drunk Yuuri, singing out a silly love song. It seemed that being drunk didn’t get in the way of anything except his anxiety and Yuri had to wonder just what Yuuri could do if nothing stood in his way. He stared at the video, seeing the loose, happy confidence that he remembered from the banquet and it was almost a shock to see Yuuri looking so young still. 

 

“I hope the old man doesn’t see this,” Yuri groused, putting on his most annoyed face and tossing the phone back to Phichit. “He’ll be all sappy and gushy for days and we’ll never getting any skating done, because he’ll just want Yuuri to sing.”

 

“Oh, god,” he could very well see something like that happening and he wasn’t interested in embarrassing himself anymore than he already had. It was fine that Phichit heard him; Phichit had seen him in far more embarrassing situations than just that. Yuri hearing it didn’t go as badly as it could have, but he was certain he hadn’t heard the last of any teasing that Yuri was bound to think up. 

 

Viktor...Viktor would hug him and cuddle him and while that would be all very well and good and end in the best of ways, Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to see an off-key version of him singing. When he sang for Viktor, he wanted it to be loving and sincere and no one else but the two of them around.  _ Would Viktor even like his singing….?  _

 

Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes at the way Yuuri’s expression turned from embarrassment to love, and then to worry, all in the space of a few moments. “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t want to know,” he declared. “I’ll keep my mouth shut that this is yours until you figure out that Viktor worships the ice you skate on,” his tone said  _ why _ , “and you figure out how you can make this work into a routine.” 

 

“You still want to skate to it… even though it’s something I sang?” Yuuri asked, confused at the way Yuri played it again, smiling a little at the beat of it and then grinning up at Yuuri. The expression completely threw him; it wasn’t often that he got one of Yuri’s genuine smiles. 

 

“I don’t give a shit that you sang it, it makes it kind of cool, actually,” he said the last part in a rush. “That way you know that no one else is gonna grab it before I can skate to it.” That was always a possibility. Some popular song or easy to skate to music traveled around the skating community and there was bound to be at least one person that was skating to the same music you picked, even if their interpretation of it was completely different. It was what gave skaters like Leo an edge, because he made all of his own music. It was either that or pay out the nose to have music crafted special for your routine. 

 

Yuuri still looked a little bewildered as Yuri talked about how he could put a jump here or a spin there and when Leo came in with Minami and Guang-hong, no one, not even Phichit, said where the music came from. Minami gave Yuuri a suspicious look, but then again, he had been Yuuri’s fan since Yuuri had started skated and probably had access to things that Yuuri didn’t want to think about. They were all discussing how to work it into a routine, Leo commenting on the style and the beat, offering his own suggestions how to cut it down for a short program if needed.

 

No one said anything bad about the singing itself and Yuuri almost spoke up to say who it was, but he was interrupted by his mother’s cheerful laughter and Viktor teasing her. He had gone with her to the grocery store to get items to make a special dish for all the guests for the night. Yuuri had been forbidden to come, because apparently it would have ‘ruined the surprise’. 

 

Viktor came into the room after setting the groceries down and before starting dinner, curling up to Yuuri without any hesitation. He rubbed his cheek against his as he listened to the suggestions and the music, beaming a little at Yuri taking control of his own programs. “Now that you’re starting your second year of Seniors, you have more leeway,” he shrugged, sipping at the cold drink that Yuuri passed his way. “And in Japanese! Is our little trip here inspiring you?” he teased.

 

Yuri’s smirk could almost be classified as evil as he looked to Yuuri. “Oh, yeah-- there are a  _ lot _ of singers here that are surprisingly good. Katsudon here helped me find one that works really well. Your boyfriend has an unexpected cool side to him.” 

 

Yuuri shot him a look back and Viktor just looked confused, but it wasn’t like the two of them being at odds with each other was anything new. “Well, I’m glad you’re getting along.” He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and stood up. “Yurio, come help me in the kitchen to make sure that I get this recipe right--”

 

Yuri stood up, but not before making a fuss that he was a guest, too, but it was half-hearted at best. He spent so much time with Viktor and Yuuri in Hasetsu that it was like a second home and more often than not, Hiroko would scold him if he stayed away too long. 

 

He flicked his gaze back to Yuuri before heading into the kitchen, just wondering what else that Yuuri was hiding and if he would ever find out all the sides. He was already learning more about Viktor than he ever had before, thanks to Yuuri’s influence. 

 

_ I wonder if he realizes that Viktor does the same for him.  _  Yuuri wasn’t the same wilting wallflower of a person he had been when Yuri first met him and more and more he was certain that he was seeing the real Yuuri Katsuki. 

 

_ Still, I can’t wait to see Viktor’s face when I tell him that I’ll be the one skating to a song that Yuuri sang. _ He’d wait until it was too late for anyone to change their programs and songs and then drop that bombshell on him.  He snickered a little to himself. He would be the first and imagining Viktor’s cries of ‘whyyyyy didn’t you tell me, Yuuri’ would be worth all the sap and hugs and blushes that would follow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A silly ficlet inspired by the fact that Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Yuuir's seiyuu) can really sing and he's adorable and awesome and I just wanted to get it out. :D


End file.
